


El Perro de Peter

by YakumoKaiba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakumoKaiba/pseuds/YakumoKaiba
Summary: Peter recogió su primer perro cuando tenía 5 años. Simplemente no supo como detenerse después. // Superfamily. Drabbles cortos. Personaje sorpresa. Mucho fluff.





	El Perro de Peter

** El Perro de Peter **

El primer perro que adoptó Peter fue un mestizo de labrador cuando tenía apenas cinco años. Fue un día lluvioso luego de una de esas fiestas a las que normalmente no podía ir pero que por ser en casa de la tía Pepper se lo permitieron.

De vuelta en la limusina sobre las piernas de su Pa, el pequeño niño iba con su carita pegada el frío vidrio del cual por el otro lado corrían las gotas de la torrencial lluvia y fue en ese momento cuando lo vio.

—¡Happy, detente! —el grito del menor provocó que el chofer, que obedecía al señorito Stark tal como si fuese el gran señor, se detuviese de forma inmediata y algo brusca, lo suficiente para que su jefe soltara una maldición al perder en el suelo de la limusina el móvil en el que antes escribía.

—¿Qué pasa, Pete? —le preguntó su Pa luego de hacerle un gesto de disculpa a su esposo que le miraba acusador. El niño sólo podía apuntar por la ventana.

—Hay un perrito solo.

Happy, el chofer y Jefe de seguridad de la familia, fue ordenado de ir a ver luego del rubio comprobar por la ventana que efectivamente había un perro mojado intentando cruzar la concurrida avenida.

Fue la insistencia de Peter y la mirada de su Pa lo que consiguió que el magnate cediera y así se encontraron viajando en compañía de un asustado y apestoso perro sin collar alguno, el que se convertiría en el primero de muchos.

* * *

 

A Harry no le gustaban tanto los animales como a Peter, sin embargo su mejor amigo le acompañaba y le ayudaba cada vez que le tocaba ir al refugio local.

Peter disfrutaba estar rodeado de animales, y fue así como a Harry se le ocurrió llevarle a la empresa de su padre donde siempre habían muchos animalitos para distintas investigaciones.

Los dos tenían doce años cuando decidieron dejar libres a todos los animales del ala B-3 de Osborne Corp al enterarse que todos iban a morir en los experimentos. Peter nunca se dio cuenta de la araña que le picó, al menos hasta que llegó a casa.

* * *

 

Peter siempre fue más inteligente que sus compañeros, sin embargo lo flacucho y nerd no conseguía ocultarse, ni siquiera siendo uno de los niños ricos de New York.

Ser hijo de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers significaba muchas noches a solas con Happy (cuando ya estuvo mayor, la IA Jarvis era su único guardián). Significaba tener más dinero del que podía gastar, pero también demasiada consciencia como para gastarlo en tonterías. Fue bien criado al final, aunque sus padres no pasaran mucho por casa. Porque sus padres eran Superhéroes, y es difícil ser un niño malcriado cuando creces mirando a escondidas en la televisión lo maravillosos que son tus papás y todas las personas que salvan.

Así que cuando Papá llegaba magullado y se disculpaba con él por no poder llegar al recital de la escuela, Peter solo besaba su mejilla y le ofrecía acompañarle al taller a arreglar por enésima vez a Dummy. Cuando Pa le llevaba el desayuno a la cama para disculparse por no estar en la cena, Peter ni comentaba el que aún oliera a quemado del incendio del Bronx de la noche anterior y solo le abrazaba e invitaba a ver alguna serie nueva en Netflix, porque su Pa sólo conocía películas muy viejas. Así como en blanco y negro.

Cuando Peter fue mordido por esa araña en la empresa del padre de su mejor amigo y adquirió habilidades que nunca hubiese imaginado, su único pensamiento fue que ahora podría ser como sus papás.

No esperó que le dijesen que no.

* * *

 

Nunca dejó de recoger perros abandonados en verdad. No se limitó sólo a los perros tampoco. Muchos gatos heridos, dos mapaches y en una ocasión una ardilla lastimada, lo que le ganó una amistad insobornable de una chica muy simpática.

Como la Torre Stark no era un lugar para tener un zoológico, su Papá se había encargado de dar una jugosa colaboración mensual al refugio de New York para fomentar campañas de tenencia responsable y adopción. Tanto él como su Pa habían intentado enfocar a su hijo en que esa era la labor heroica que deseaban que explotara, no colgándose de edificios con los lanzadores de tela de araña que había inventado y que habían sido confiscados hasta que fuera mayor.

Pudieron convencerlo, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

 

Caminaba con Harry de regreso de la preparatoria cuando su sentido arácnido se activó ante un gemido adolorido.

—Shh, hay un perro herido aquí cerca —chistó a su mejor amigo de su charla sobre la última hazaña de los Vengadores—. O quizás un gato. Suena apagado.

Siendo el hijo de dos Superhéroes, uno de ellos millonario, Peter nunca temió a los callejones oscuros. Normalmente Happy no andaba muy lejos, pero ahora que tenía su propia fuerza menos temor tenía.

—¿Estás seguro, Peter? —preguntó Harry sujetando la chaqueta de su amigo cuando el antes inaudible gemido llegó hasta él como un rugido—. Suena más como un lobo. O un hombre lobo.

Peter no prestó atención a su amigo y siguió avanzando por el callejón entre esos dos edificios. Apartó con el pie un par de cajas de su camino y por fin encontró el origen del ruido, perdiendo un poco la respiración.

—Te lo dije. Un hombre lobo —murmuró a su lado Harry.

Tenía 15 años la primera vez que Peter recogió de la calle a un humano.

* * *

 

No es como que en verdad lo hubiese recogido, solo era el sentimiento de responsabilidad que instantáneamente se le afianzaba al pecho.

El tipo intentó darle un beso a Peter en broma cuando se inclinó para preguntarle si estaba vivo y Harry tuvo que jarlarle hacia atrás para salvarle de esos labios maltratados. Olía a sangre y suciedad, pero también a amargura y a algo acre. A enfermo.

—Hey, chicos bonitos. ¿Por qué no hacen su buena acción del día dejándome sus carteras? —les preguntó el hombre que no podía tener más de 25 años pero que parecía mayor por lo tirante de sus facciones. El dolor estaba marcado en su rostro, aunque sonriera de forma burlona y a la vez extrañamente encantadora.

—Solo queríamos saber si estabas vivo para saber si llamamos a una ambulancia o a la morgue —le contestó Harry envalentonado.

—¿No estás herido? —Peter no pudo evitar preguntar, encontrándose con los ojos de ese hombre mirándole directamente por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie a duras penas, haciendo que ambos chicos retrocedieran un poco.

—Solo mis sentimientos están heridos, porque pensé que me habían encontrado guapo y venían a coquetear. Estoy bien, bebé.

Peter no estaba seguro de eso para nada, podía notar como el hombre no cargaba su peso hacia lado derecho y lo tirante de su sonrisa, una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Pero Harry quería dejarle en paz y Peter estuvo de acuerdo con que no era una mascota perdida o abandonada a la cual poder ayudar.

Se marcharon con el hombre joven despidiéndose con la mano y diciéndoles que tuviesen cuidado con el lobo camino a casa de la abuelita, pero apenas giraron la esquina Peter pudo escuchar el sonido de un pesado cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo y una respiración llena de dolor. Sin excusa para volver, no pudo más que morder sus labios, apretando los puños.

* * *

 

Se separó de Harry en la puerta de la Torre Stark despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente, y subió por el ascensor sin poder dejar de pensar en ese encuentro fortuito.

Le recibió en casa Jarvis y Áureo, el único perro que sus papás le dejaron conservar, aquel primer mestizo que recogió de la calle esa lluviosa noche luego de la fiesta en casa de la tía Pepper. Áureo ya era un perro mayor, al menos debía tener unos once años había determinado tío Bruce la vez que le habían preguntado. De eso habían pasado ya tres años.

Rascándole tras las orejas Peter se sentó en su escritorio mirando la pantalla apagada de su computadora sin quitarse esa sensación incómoda por más que frotase su pecho en la misma zona en la que su papá tenía el reactor. Pensar en ese hombre tirado en el callejón, haciéndose el gracioso frente a un par de chicos, le daba la misma sensación que ver un perro herido y asustado mostrando los dientes a aquel que quería ayudarle.

—No voy a poder estar tranquilo hasta que vaya ¿Cierto? —preguntó a su perro que con sus ojos algo grises por la edad sólo ladró ronco en respuesta. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Peter cogió sus lanzadores de telaraña (conocía todos los escondites de su Pa) junto con el traje con la vieja máscara roja que hizo años atrás antes de que sus papás rompieran sus sueños de ser el Vengador más joven, y abandonó la Torre de regreso a ese sucio callejón... en donde el hombre no estaba más.

Debería haberlo dejado así. No sería el primer ni el último vagabundo que viese en Nueva York. Sin embargo el problema es que no parecía un vagabundo y provocaba en Peter la misma sensación de responsabilidad que todos los cachorros pateados por la vida. No podía simplemente dejarle.

No le costó mucho encontrarle usando la telaraña. El hombre había dejado un rastro de sangre y no llegó más allá de dos bloques. Estaba echado con los ojos cerrados apoyado en un contenedor de basura y Peter creía que el olor de pudrición no venía sólo de las bolsas de desechos.

—Hey, hombre ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame una ambulancia? —le preguntó dejándose caer frente a él y el joven debe haber estado nadando en fiebre porque ni siquiera preguntó por el traje hecho a mano, aunque en un mundo donde sus padres peleaban en uniformes de colores brillantes cada día, suponía que no era tan raro.

—Nnno. Sin seguro. Dios bendiga a América, bebé. Aunque soy canadiense —rió entredientes el hombre sudando profusamente.

Peter frunció su ceño bajo la máscara y se inclinó para estirar su mano para tocar la frente del hombre... pero el rugido de un propulsor seguido de una dura mano metálica le alejó del contacto.

—Alto ahí. Puede darte sarna.

* * *

 

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Spider-Man_? —la voz de Iron Man fuerte y clara provocó que Peter rodase los ojos y mirase hacia su papá, sabiendo aún a pesar de la máscara metálica que estaba en problemas.

—No está bien, está sangrando, tiene fiebre... y parece que tiene algo más. Es canadiense, si le llevamos al hospital no le atenderán ¿podemos...?

—No es un perro, Peter —la voz es dura como el metal del que está hecho su traje, y solo mencionó el nombre de su hijo porque con el escaner del casco supo que el hombre se había desmayado y que efectivamente no estaba en buenas condiciones.

—No, es un ser humano —respondió el chico quitándose la máscara al notar lo mismo que su papá sobre el hombre—. Uno al que podemos ayudar. Pa siempre dice que si tienes el poder...

—... tienes la responsabilidad, blah, blah —se quejó Tony levantando la máscara para mirar directo al adolescente.

Había una determinación que nunca había visto en su hijo junto con la conocida súplica de cada nuevo perro o gato llevado a la Torre como hogar temporal hasta que Peter le encontraba una familia. No era lo mismo ni por asomo, pero Tony no podía resistirse a sus ojos. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Me lo debes —usó su última carta Peter mirándole con un mohín—. Prometiste que no me vigilarías más usado a Jarvis.

Tony sólo rodó los ojos y cogió en brazos al vagabundo, cerrando la máscara preparándose para llevarle a la clínica de los Vengadores.

—No usé a Jarvis. Puse un localizador a tus lanza telaraña. Los escondites de Steve son muy obvios.

* * *

 

No preguntó por el hombre porque su sentimiento de responsabilidad desapareció como ocurría luego de encontrar un hogar para las mascotas pérdidas o abandonadas, así que supuso que su Papá había cumplido su parte del trato. Él volvió a dejar los lanza telaraña en su lugar y siguió recogiendo almas perdidas hasta que tuvo la edad para que sus padres aceptasen que, bueno o malo, él había heredado su vena heroica y no iban a poder apartarles de las calles de las que se volvería protector.

Si una vez, balanceándose en sus telas de araña por edificios de Nueva York, cargando en brazos un enorme Chow Chow herido, se topó a un tipo bromista y bufón en un traje rojo parecido al suyo que le llamó " _Bebé_ " le hizo recordar a ese perro humano que recogió una vez, esa es otra historia.

_FIN_

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste. Está inspirado en una serie de ilustraciones que vi de Peter recogiendo perritos y lo ame mucho. Pueden verlas aquí https://twitter.com/rou_tan_tan/status/1000298439958085637
> 
> Para Yuki y Mei que me forzaron a escribirlo con amor :p  
> Y para Dany y Momo que espero lo lean <3


End file.
